Burning Sensation
by RylanRose
Summary: Spin off of Extreme Chemistry. Chuck and Jenny were the most unexpected couple, and when they broke, Chuck was left with new feelings towards the blond, and Jenny was left with the consequences of their actions.
1. Detention

Over and over the blonde's hands ran over her stomach, trying to smooth the shirt down. It had been only a month and a half since she had slept with him, but she couldn't help but feel she was getting huge. Serena was still the only one that knew she was pregnant, but she knew that she'd have to tell either her mother or her father. She knew that she didn't parental permission to get the abortion, but she knew that when she did it, she was going to need someone with her. Or maybe she could just tell Dan. He at least knew that Jenny had sex with Chuck and she wouldn't have to endure the disappointment from her parents. But he had been so wrapped up in Blair lately that she was surprised he even came home. It was like he was a completely different Dan. He had a social life now, and more friends, and while she had a feeling this was Blair's doing, he seemed to be converting to the lifestyle none the less, despite the hate he had once held for it.

"Jenny," Dan called from the front room , "if you don't hurry up, we're going to be late for school."

"Go ahead without me," she called back, "I have to change…"

Chuck looked in the mirror and straightened the monogrammed scarf around his neck. He barely even recognized his reflection anymore. Before that stupid experiment, he had been fun loving womanizer, but then he had to go and try to seduce Jenny only to find that he had fallen for her, and hard. He never meant to, and of all people, he never thought little Jenny Humphrey would be his downfall. With a sigh he grabbed up the bag and headed down to his limo. Once again he would go to school, feeling like a complete and total zombie as he sat through class, staring out the window, hoping just to catch a glimpse of the blond. But he hadn't seen her since the day they left the apartment. It was like she was avoiding him. Chuck didn't even see her in the courtyard when he got to school, and even when he'd be around Blair with her new boy toy hanging all over her, she would be no where in sight.

"Looking for someone Chuck," came a voice in his ear as he stood in the courtyard.

He turned to look at Serena, who had recently moved into a larger suite with him, their parents insisting their families merge.

"Not anymore dear sister," he said with a soft smirk.

The blonde groaned and his smirk grew wider.

"I swear if I have to tell you one more time not to call me that…"

"Is there something you wanted," he asked, already bored with her idle threats.

It was Serena's turn to smirk, "just to tell you that Dan's already here and Jenny wasn't with him. So either she's not coming to school today, or she's late…again."

He raised his eyebrow, "and what makes you think I care at all about the littlest Humphrey?"

She shrugged and started to walk past him to find Nate when she paused by his side, "you've been standing here every day since we got back to school looking for her. Maybe it's time to realize that you're looking in the wrong place Chuck. She doesn't want you to find her, but when has that ever stopped you from looking where you aren't welcome?"

Jenny had seen him. God, she had seen him every day, and every single day that she did, she felt this burning sensation deep in the pit of her stomach. A part of her had convinced herself that it was the baby causing that, the morning sickness, but how long could she keep lying to herself?

That morning when she had gotten to school, a bit later than normal, she saw him standing there, his eyes gazing around. She could only wonder who he was looking for, but when him staring so intensively at the student body, she had a feeling that if she tried to slip past him as usual, he'd spot her. So, she waited outside the school gates until the bell rang, swearing under her breath. Jenny was going to get a detention slip for being late…all this for a boy, it was pathetic.

He looked for her at lunch too; he was disappointed when he didn't see her. But, that was how it had been for the past month, so Chuck simply pulled out a joint and headed to the outside wall. Lighting up, he tried to forget about the blond. She was obviously avoiding him for a reason, but maybe Serena had been right. If he wanted to find her so badly there was nothing actually stopping him. And that's when the teacher came out, saw him smoking the blunt and angrily slapped him with a detention after school.

She was there a few minutes before she was supposed to be and in an effort to avoid the usual crowd, she took the table in the back corner and pulled out her sketch pads and pencils, letting her hands fly effortlessly across the paper.

And, as usual, Chuck Bass walked in late to detention, tossing a fifty dollar bill on the desk for the teacher watching over it to keep her mouth shut. Looking towards the crowd that was in there, he got a few head jerks from some of the stoners and a few flirtatious eye bats from the couple of girls, but there was one girl he noticed not looking at him. It intrigued him that someone wasn't actually paying attention so he headed for the back table, sliding into the seat beside her.

Jenny stiffened slightly the moment he had taken a seat next to her. His scent overwhelmed him, and she wondered if he had realized if it was even her he had sat next to. She knew that she looked a bit different after getting her hair cut short, a bit edgier after bleaching it a bit more and adding bangs, but wouldn't he have recognized her.

Making sure her hair hid the side of her face, Jenny's eyes looked back at her sketchbook and she picked up the pencil again and started to color in the red of the dress. But suddenly the pad was swiped out from under her, as Chuck's eyes peered at it curiously.

"Did you draw this," he asked, trying to make conversation, "it's not half bad. Are you making it for yourself? Because I honestly have to tell you that the dress would probably look much better off of you," he said whispering in her ear.

Her cheeks flamed slightly as her hand groped for the sketch book, but he held it down away from her and she felt her hand brush up against his groin.

"Slow down baby," he cooed, and she could hear the smirk in his voice, "there will be plenty of time for that later."

With a final effort she ripped the book from his hand, closing it and resting her head down against it, her face turned towards the window and away from him.

Chuck sighed. Apparently he wasn't having too much luck with the ladies these days, not since Jenny.

"Do you speak," he shot at her, "do you even know how to formulate a sentence?"

But all he got was silence, "great, I have to sit next to the one girl who won't speak to me," he muttered, "like I don't get that enough from Jenny."

Tears stung the corners of her eyes as she heard him mention her name, but she just closed her eyes, wishing for the end of the hour. And it came slowly, and when it ended, in an effort to avoid Chuck, she packed her things up slowly.

He wanted to see what she looked like. Her body was fine, but Chuck wanted to see her face and see if she was worth the effort, so he waited. He leaned back against the gates, his limo just across from him when the blond came rushing out. Still, all he saw was the back of her, and her clutching the sketch book.

"Where are you," she muttered under her breath stomping her foot as she looked around for her brother.

He was supposed to take her to the doctor for what she had told him was her routine health check up, but in all actuality, it was a check up for the baby.

Suddenly she felt a hand close around her wrist and she sucked in a sharp breath, "looking for me," Chuck whispered in her ear.

Quickly Jenny pulled her hand away, done trying to hide herself from him.

"No actually I wasn't Chuck," she snapped, finally turning to face him, "actually I've been avoiding you, so why can't you just leave me in peace?"

He stared stunned. The blond had been Jenny the entire time? But…no wonder he hadn't been seeing her around. He had been looking for her long blond locks; it never occurred to him that she might have changed her hair in the past few weeks.

"That was you in there…I thought Humphrey's never got detention."

"Yeah, well that's what happens when you're late to school," she muttered as her eyes once more looked around for her brother.

"You changed your hair," he said softly, reaching out and touching it softly only to have her jerk away, "I like it," he added softly.

Jenny peered at him curiously. After reading that letter from he that he had written on the last day of the experiment, she knew that he was being relatively serious.

"What do you want Chuck," she asked in a small voice.

"I want to talk," he answered.

Sighing she looked at her cell phone knowing that if she tried to walk to the doctor's office now she'd be late and would have to reschedule.

"Fine," Jenny finally said, trying to ignore his beaming face, "but before we do I need you to take me somewhere first," she said nodding towards the limo.


	2. Truth Will Out

The limo ride was painful, for both of them. Neither knew what to say to the other, but Chuck couldn't help but keep looking over towards Jenny who was staring out the window fixedly, trying not to feel his eyes on her. And when they pulled up to the doctor's office in Brooklyn she started to get out and realized that he was following her.

"Chuck, I'm a big girl. I can go in by myself, it shouldn't take long, I promise I'll come back out," she said looking at him.

He shrugged and kept getting out of the car, "I'm sure you will, I just don't want to sit by myself in the limo. "

"But you'd rather sit in a place full of people you don't know staring at some seriously ugly wallpaper," she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you said this was just a routine check up, so I thought I'd just go in the room with you. They wouldn't mind, it's not like you have to undress or anything."

"No," Jenny said quickly, receiving a curious glance from him, "I mean, I just don't think that would be fun for you. It's just…no, I…I don't want you in there Chuck."

"Fine," he said with a groan, "but that won't keep me from the waiting room."

She sighed and headed in where the receptionist at the desk smiled at her, "Miss Humphrey, I see you were cutting it close today. You know that Dr. Phillips is a busy man, and that he's making a very large sacrifice for you."

Jenny tried to smile and ignore Chuck's curious look, "Nancy, how many times have I told you to call me Jenny. Can I just go right in today?"

"Actually you'll have to wait a few minutes, he's finishing up with another patient. Is your boyfriend finally coming in with you today?"

"Finally?"

"He's not my boyfriend," Jenny said quickly, "he's just…Chuck."

The woman pursed her lips, knowing that in the file it said that Charles Bass was the father of the baby that Jenny was carrying.

"Miss Hum-," she paused, "Jenny, can I speak to you for a moment…in private?"

Slowly, Jenny nodded and Chuck headed to a chair with a roll of his eyes, staring as the two girls shared whispers and when Jenny came over to take a seat beside him, she seemed a bit agitated.

"What was that about," he asked.

"Nothing," she snapped.

"Okay, then why did she ask if your "boyfriend" was _finally_ coming in," he asked, almost angrily.

"God, it's nothing Chuck," she snapped, drawing the attention from several of the women and she sighed.

Suddenly her name was announced and Jenny got up quickly going towards the room. Once inside the doctor checked all of her vitals and made sure the baby was healthy before she headed back out. With a simple, "let's go," to Chuck, she headed back outside and climbed into the limo, reading the text from Dan she had gotten during the check up.

"So, I thought we could get something to eat," he suggested as the limo pulled away from the curb.

"I'm not hungry," she said blatantly.

"Then we can just get some coffee at a café or something," he said.

"I don't drink coffee," she said, although, she used to drink it avidly, but had stopped when she found out about the baby.

"Yes you do. I remember you had at least two cups of it every morning."

"Well, I quit drinking it. It's bad for you."

"Then get water," he said pointedly, "you aren't wriggling out of us talking. You've been avoiding me for a month and that isn't fair."

"Isn't it?"

"Are you still upset over that stupid fiasco with Blair? Because that's in the past."

"Yeah, well I thought a lot of things were in the past, but they just keep coming back to bite me in the ass," she muttered.

"Jenny, please just…talk to me," he said quietly, "I miss talking to you. And…after what I wrote in that letter."

"You lied."

"Excuse me…how can you just said I lied like that, you haven't spoken to be since before you even read that."

"Because if you really meant it you would have said it to my face and not written it in a letter. Plus, I know you Chuck…you don't love, you conquer."

"And that's what I originally was going to do with you, but you know what…I…I…things changed. You were different, you still are. You're soft and innocent, but you can be this complete and total bitch when fueled to, and it's pretty damn sexy."

Her eyebrows rose as she stared at him, "you really think calling me a bitch is going to win me back?"

"Depends on if you want to be won back," he said with a smirk.

She groaned, and her head hit the back of the head rest, "are you always playing games Chuck?"

"Not when it comes to you," he answered softly.

Just from the look in his eyes, and the tone of his voice, Jenny's features softened as she watched her family's flat appear just outside.

"I thought we were going to a café."

"You'll be ready to talk…in time…I have to let you come to me," Chuck answered quietly.

As the limo stopped, she slid over in her seat and smiled softly at the boy, "still know how to act sweet," she whispered before pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"It's not an act Jenn," he whispered back.

But she had already opened the door and he had gotten out after he to walk to her to the door as a gentleman would. Jenny had a small smile on her face, but it was immediately wiped off her face when the door was opened and Rufus and Dan were staring at her, both with ice cold glares in their eyes.

"Get inside Jennifer Tallulah," Rufus said sternly.

Jenny hadn't heard her father use her full name in a while, so she instantly knew what it was about.

"Who told you," she asked quietly.

"We got a call, from Nancy from Dr. Phillips office. You have a lot of explaining to do, not get upstairs and don't make me say it again."

Looking back at Chuck she swallowed and turned to go in, heading up the stairs. Both Rufus and Dan stared at Chuck who stared back. Suddenly Dan moved fast and his fist had, for the third time, connected with Chuck's face.

"Stay the hell away from my little sister you son of a bitch!"

He pulled his fist back to hit him again, but his arm was caught by his father.

"Don't Dan. According to Nancy he doesn't know, and if it's Jenny's choice to keep him in the dark, then that's fine. But if he wasn't a Bass, he'd be bright enough to figure it out."

The two men followed the blond inside, ignoring Chuck's shouts at them.

"Figure what out?!"

Jenny was already sobbing in her room when the loft door was slammed behind her father and brother. They both stormed into her room, both shouting incoherent words, only making the young girl cry harder.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! CHUCK BASS?! YOU'RE ONLY IN HIGH SCHOOL! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?! HOW?! WHY?! JENNY HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID AS TO GET PREGNANT?!"

Those were only some of the statements coming from them, and when she only proceeded to shake with tears, the two finally calmed and each took a side of her.

"Jenny…are you positive it's Chuck's," Dan asked softly.

And she looked at him as if he had slapped her, "how can you ask that? You act like I'm some big slut Dan when you're the one that slept with Blair while you were still dating Serena!"

"Well it was Chuck Bass you slept with!"

"Children," Rufus said sternly, "right now is not the time for you to yell at each other. Look Jenny, I'm not going to pretend I'm not disappointed in you, but if it is Chuck's baby, he has a right to know about it. Maybe he wants it," causing a laugh from Dan, "or maybe he doesn't. But you have to talk to him."

"I can't talk to him dad," Jenny said trying to sniffle back some tears, "it's not just something you do. It isn't like riding a bike. I can't just go up to Chuck and say hey, do you remember that one time we slept together, well yeah, congratulations you knocked the virgin up with one try, I don't want to keep the baby, but I'll pawn it off to you if you want it. Have a nice life."

That statement got a small chuckle out of Dan who got a stern look from his father and immediately silenced.

"Jenny, it doesn't matter how you do it…you just have to…"

The entire limo ride home, Chuck nursed his nose trying to figure out what the hell the Humphrey men had been talking about. What could they know about Jenny that he didn't? Because those two had talked about everything in the days they had been together. So what was she keeping from him? By the time he got to The Palace suite, he still couldn't figure out what it was. As he stepped inside, and flipped the lights on, he heard a small shriek from Serena as she moved away from Nate whom she had just been on top and then let out a breath, "oh it's just you Chuck."

They both looked at him as she tried to straighten out her shirt, making it seem like the two hadn't been doing anything, causing a smirk from Chuck.

"Who drove their fist into your face Bass," Nate asked.

"Who else other than the guy that seems to have an obsession with doing it," he asked starting towards the kitchen.

"You mean Dan punched you," Serena asked quickly, "why?"

"I have absolutely no idea. I've been trying to figure it out myself," Chuck said with a shrug, "all I know is that it has something to do with Jenny."

"Maybe it's the fact that she's car-" Nate started but received a swift punch in the stomach from Serena.

She had accidently slipped and told him; he had found the fact that Chuck was going to be a father and didn't even know it quite amusing.

"Fact that what," Chuck asked peering at them, "…do you two know what this is about?"

Serena looked at Nate and Nate looked at Serena.

"It's not exactly our place to tell you," Serena said at the same time Nate blurted out, "she's pregnant."


	3. Figuring It Out

Jenny was lying on her stomach on her bed, her feet were kicked up as she listened to the music pouring through her ear buds. She was, as she normally was, working on her designs. She was drawing the lines of one of the skirt when she heard a sharp knock echo through the loft as someone rapped on the front door. Pulling out her ear buds curiously she went to the doorway and watched as her father opened the door. A livid looking Chuck was standing there, "where is she Rufus?"

She shrank back for a moment, hearing the anger in his voice, Dan slowly coming out of his own room and motioned for Jenny to stay in her room as Rufus tried to get Chuck to calm down.

"Cut the shit Rufus, I want to see her now, I have to talk to her," there was still anger in his voice and his eyes narrowed as Dan appeared.

"You aren't going to see her like this Bass, if you want to talk to my sister you're going to calm the hell down."

"Dan," Jenny said softly, having come out of her room.

Chuck nearly went crazy at the sight and sound of his ex girlfriend. So much that he managed to push past the Humphrey men and made his way to the tiny blonde. He grasped her around the neck and slammed her against the wall. She gasped out in surprise as he got in her face.

"How could you not tell me," he asked angrily.

"Ow," Jenny gasped, her hands pulling at his which only tightened around her neck, "Chuck you're hurting me, let go. It hurts."

He was wrenched away quickly by Rufus and Dan as Jenny rubbed her hands lightly against her now sore neck. She watched Chuck fight against there family and she sighed. Guess it was time to talk to him. She swallowed, "let him go. I'll be fine, just let me talk to him alone."

They looked at her and nodded, seeing how serious she was and slowly let him go. He pulled away and straightened his jacket, following Jenny into her room. Closing the door behind them she sighed and went over to sit down on the bed.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you didn't deserve to know. Not after what you did to me."

"How long have you know?"

"About two weeks after we slept together."

"So we were still in the apartment?"

He sighed and shook his head, rubbing his hands across his eyes, "Jenny…we were still in the apartment when you found out and you've been avoiding me for a month now because you're pre…preg…"

"Pregnant," she finished.

Chuck nodded, "yeah, that…"

Jenny let out a breath, "see…you can't even say it Chuck, how could I tell you that you are going to be a father…well you could possibly be one."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm getting an abortion."

"WHAT?!"

She sighed and looked down, "I'm getting rid of it. I'm not going to be another single teenage mom…"

"You're single by choice Jenny," he whispered.

"Meaning what exactly Chuck," she asked sharply, "you'll play boyfriend so you can settle a guilty conscience about knocking some girl up?"

"You're not some girl Jenny," he shot back, "you're the girl. You are the only girl I've ever cared enough about to actual commit to."

"You committed to me because the girl you were in love with wanted her ex back and now she's dating my brother. See, I figured it out Chuck. No matter if you had made that deal with Blair or not, you would have settled for me because I was the only girl that worked at that moment. We're back in the real world, you're Chuck Bass: girl's like me don't have a place in your world."

Chuck reached out and took Jenny's hand into his, "so I'll make a place for you. Jenny. I wasn't lying, I love you. I want you in my life and I want to figure these things out about this baby together. It's not just yours."

She bit her lip and looked away, trying to blink back the tears, "Chuck…I can't…I don't know how this is going to work."

"We'll figure it out, but we'll do it together."

Slowly he leaned in and pressed his lips softly against hers, and Jenny brought her hand up to touch her cheek softly, falling back on her bed with him.

They lay beside each other for what seemed like hours, both Dan and Rufus coming in to check on them every now and then. But they were just talking. It almost seemed like before, when the world would just fade away and just was just them, only them. They laughed, and smiled, kissed and joked. And then at one point, Jenny bit her lip, "so are we going to talk about it?"

"Talk about what," although he knew what she was talking about.

Her blue eyes flicked down to her stomach and he let out a sigh, "I don't know. But ask yourself Jenny, do you really want to get an abortion?"

Her eyes welled with tears and she shook her head, "I always use to tell myself that if I ever got pregnant before I was married, depending on what the father wanted, I'd have the baby and either raise it with him or give it to someone that really wanted it. I don't want to kill it."

He swallowed, "then don't. We have about seven more months before this thing comes out. We'll just figure things out along the way."

She nodded, and watched as he dropped his hand to her stomach, "let's just say, for right now…we're keeping it."

Again Jenny nodded and tilted his chin up kissing him lightly, "I love you too Chuck Bass," she whispered.


End file.
